


Wish You Were Here On This Snowy Night

by Digi9797



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: This Christmas is Akira and Hifumi’s second Christmas together but unfortunately due to Akira being stuck in his hometown it seems they can not spend it together...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wish You Were Here On This Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 - ~~Shadow~~ | **Winter Date**

It was a cold winter night, Christmas Eve in fact, and Hifumi was taking the train to Yongen-Jaya, her skin still cold from before she got on.

“I miss he could be here...” she whispered to herself, missing her boyfriend, wishing he could be here in Tokyo to spend Christmas together.

She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see she received a text.

**[Akira]:** Merry Christmas <3

Hifumi smiled.

**[Hifumi]:** Merry Christmas to you too <3

**[Akira]:** How is yours going so far?

**[Hifumi]:** It’s been nice, me and Mom went to spend time my Dad in the hospital.

**[Akira]:** That’s nice!

**[Akira]:** You still there?

**[Hifumi]:** No I’m heading to Leblanc now, Sakura-san was nice enough to let me stay there for a while since we can’t do it together it’d still be nice to spend time there since you love it so much.

**[Akira]:** Spending time there due to sentimental value? Nice.

Hifumi laughed.

**[Hifumi]:** Yes it is.

**[Hifumi]:** ....Although I really wish I could actually spend this Christmas with you...

**[Akira]:** Me too, but it’ll be alright <3

A somber smile rested on Hifumi’s face.

**[Hifumi]:** Yes I’m sure it will.

**[Hifumi]:** It seems my trains reached it’s stop, I’ll talk to you later <3

**[Akira]:** Ttly <3

After putting her phone back in her pocket Hifumi stepped out onto the platform and made her way to the stairs that led to Yongen-Jaya, snow fell down to the frost covered street, the brunette rubbed her hands together for warmth as she walked towards the rustic café.

The sign on hanging from the door read closed but Sakura-san let her know ahead of time that he’d leave the door unlocked for her, she opened the door the bell rang above her and was greeted by the warm, coffee scented air that awaited her inside.

“Ah, Togo, I was wondering when you’d get here.” said Sakura with a welcoming smirk.

“H-Hey Hifumi-san!” perked up a nervous Futaba who was sitting at the counter, her laptop in front of her.

“Sorry the train was a little late.” said Hifumi returning his smile.

“Have a seat.” said Sakura, as he began to prepare some coffee.

“Thank you.” Hifumi took a seat in one of the leather booths that lined the small cafe, “How has your Christmas been?”

“It’s been alright, we had some chicken and cake back at home.”

“And Sojiro made me some curry!”

“That’s nice.”

“How has yours been?” asked Futaba.

“Me and my Mom went to see my Dad, it was nice but...”

“But now you wanna be with Akira.” said Futaba.

“....Yes...”

Suddenly Futaba’s phone went off, “Ah! Sorry!”

Hifumi giggled, “It’s alright, feel free to check it.”

Futaba nodded, picked up her phone, and upon reading what had been sent to her face lit up.

“What is it Futaba?” asked Sakura.

“Look!” said Futaba as she basically shoved the phone in his face.

After taking the phone from her hand and holding it at a distance where he could actually see it he read whatever brought Futaba such joy, “I see...” said Sakura, handing the phone back to her.

Futaba then proceed to cup her hands around her mouth and whisper something to Sakura that Hifumi couldn’t make out.

Futaba closed and picked up her laptop and leap out of her chair, “Whelp I’m gonna head home! Seeya!”

“O-Oh, good bye Futaba-chan.” said Hifumi, confused by the young girls sudden exit.

“Bye Hifumi-san! Have a fun evening~” said Futaba in a sing-songy tone as she walked out the door, the bell ringing above her.

“O-Ok?”

“Here you go, it’s on the house.” said Sakura as he placed two cups of coffee in on the table.

“Oh, t-thank you but why two?”

“Hey do you mind if I go out for a smoke break?” asked Sakura as he completely ignored Hifumi’s own question.

“N-No not at all but Sakura-san why-”

“I’ll be outside, don’t get to caught up in the moment you hear?” said the old man as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and walked out the door.

“W-What do you mean by that?” asked a very confused Hifumi, but it was too late, Sakura was already out the door.

Hifumi turned her attention from the door back to the cups in front of her, “What is going on?” she quietly asked herself, only for the bell to ring once again behind her.

“Hello.” said a familiar voice.

Hifumi turned, “Who’s-” she stopped, not believe what she saw in front of her is real.

“Long time no see princess.” standing there in front of the door was Akira, his frizzy black hair decorated with snow, he began brush the snow off his gray winter coat, and tap his boots on the wooden floor, “It’s freezing out there, surprised I didn’t freeze solid.”

“.....You’re....here...”

“I wouldn’t miss spending Christmas with my princess for the world.” said Akira with a bright smile.

Hifumi leapt out of her seat and basically crashed into him as she wrapped him a tight hug.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa easy! You miss me?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed into his chest, her voice muffled.

Akira returned her hug, “I missed you too.”

Hifumi looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “You planned this didn’t you?”

Akira chuckled, “Of course I did! And I had some help too!”

“So that’s why Sakura-san and Futaba-chan were acting weird...”

“Yup! And gave us the cafe all to ourselves.” he said with a smile, “Oh! And if you’re wondering where Mona is I passed him off to Sojiro when I was approaching the café.”

Hifumi giggled and without letting go of her boyfriend she turned to face the booth she had been sitting at, “That also explains why Sakura-san made two cups of coffee.”

Akira glanced at the booth, “He didn’t have to do that! I would have made us some, anyway!”

“It the thought that counts, plus he said it was on the house!”

“...Well, I’m not gonna pass that up.” said Akira with a amused smile.

Hifumi finally let go of her grip on her boyfriend and gestured towards the table, “Shall we my dear?”

“Of course my princess.” said Akira with a slight bow.


End file.
